The Plan
by Lady Of The Violins
Summary: Grell Sutcliff wants to have a baby - that's no secret. But for obvious reasons he and his darling Undertaker can't have one. That's why he came up with a plan how he can have what he wants. Although the first part of his plan nearly drives him crazy. Literally. One Shot.


**Hey, guys! I was up for something sad today, I hope you understand everything, it's a bit complicated.**

**Warnings: Sad, psych Grell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Undertaker or Grell. I do own the nameless woman. Great.**

The plan

Grell hugged his legs tightly when Undertaker walked into the bedroom with the strange woman.

"Our bedroom...it's our bedroom", he whispered, biting his trembling lips.

The door was closed. There he was, sitting alone in his lover's shop on the couch and hugging his knees. He winced when he heard the woman giggle.

_Just ignore it, Grell. It will end soon and then he's all yours again. Plus you'll get a wonderful child_, he thought to himself.

Another loud giggle, then a low moaning. He bit his lips harder and pushed his nose into the room between his knees.

_It will end soon...she doesn't mean anything to him...it will end soon..._

A louder moan.

_It's for the baby, it's just for the baby! No more feelings, he does that just for the baby._

Grell started to shake while thinking this, pressing himself back into the soft material of the couch.

"Oh Undertaker!"

_Think of the baby, think of the baby. A cute little thing in your arms..._

He rocked himself back and forth gently, ignoring his burning eyes. Again a sound of pleasure destroyed the quietness of the room. Grell felt a few tears running over his cheeks that disappeared in the fabric of his pants. Like there had never been any. And nobody will ever know. Nobody, nobody...

_Crying is a sign of weakness, Grell. Don't ever do that. Yes, daddy, yes._

There was no sound for a while. Grell enjoyed this, just his low breath, controlled hardly to stop it from shaking, could be heard. Peace.

_It is all a dream. Nothing like this is happening. It's a normal day. Undertaker will soon have finished his new coffin...then you'll go out and have a rendezvous in a nice restaurant or to the theater, watching "Romeo and Juliet". It's just a dream..._

But then the real moaning and groaning started. High pitched sounds of pleasure boring into his ears...

_Undertaker loves you. He loves you, he loves you..._

More tears trickled down his cheek, he pressed his hands to his ears. But it was still there. The noise somehow found it's way into his ears, loud and painful.

_Think of the baby, think of the baby...it was your idea. He would have never done that without you asking him/He enjoys being with another woman.../No, no! He loves you, he does that for you/You can hear him scream/No, it's just her, just her/He likes it. He will stay with her/He won't! He loves you, he does that for you. For your child._

The two voices in Grell's head were fighting against each other, screaming. But not as loud as the woman. Nobody could ever scream as loud as her. Grell's heart ached. It felt like somebody was stabbing him. Or ripped out his guts. Slowly, one by one. So slowly...

"No, no", he whispered and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

_It was your idea. Because it was your fault. Yours. You are not able to bear his child. For both of you. Your fault, your fault. Daddy, look! I'm wearing a dress now! I'm a girl, like you always wanted. A girl, a girl._

"Yes, Undertaker! Harder, harder!"

Grell shook hardly and rolled to his side, cuddled up into a ball. A red ball.

_He does that for you, only for you. It hurts him too. But you want the child, both of you._ Sobbing he bit his lip hardly and tasted blood. Sweet blood...

There was one last scream and then it was over. Grell sat up immediately and dried his cheek. Nobody should ever see him cry...

He took out a mirror from his pocket and put on make up. Crossing his legs and straightening his beck he draped a few strands of hair over his red eyes. The door opened and the woman and Undertaker came out, fully dressed, but with messy hair.

"Wow, that was really...wow!", the woman sighed happily and wanted to give Undertaker a last kiss, but the mortician shook his head and took a step back

_It meant nothing to him. He loves you, only you. He won't stay with her. He loves you..._

"No. It's over. I'll check if you're pregnant the next week."

Grell stared at the floor the whole time. The woman sighed.

"Okay. Although I wouldn't mind trying it again..."

"We'll see. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, handsome!"

She winked at him and left the shop, glancing Grell an evil smile.

Undertaker sat down next to Grell and gently put a hand on his knee.

"Hey. Look at me, darling. You know I love only you."

"And h-how was it?", Grell asked with a shaky voice.

_Don't cry again, don't cry again. I'm not weak. I'm not weak, daddy._

"Grell...I did it only for the child. But to answer your question: I didn't like it. You're the only one I want to have in my bed. Nobody else."

He pulled the little redhead into a tight hug and caressed his back gently.

"I'll take a bath now and then we'll go out, okay? Have a nice dinner in a nice restaurant."

"Yes."

Undertaker smiled and walked to the bathroom while Grell hugged his knees again.

_He loves me, he loves me, daddy._

**Yeah, that's it. When you watched the OVA "The Tale of William the Reaper" you know that Grell didn't want to be a woman for his whole life. And because I don't think that being refused is enough to make you want to change your gender, I'm sure there was something else...so I came up with the daddy issues.**

**So...Grell wants a baby and asked Undertaker to impregnant a woman who would give the child to them, although he hates what needs to be done first. I hope this was clear.**


End file.
